


The Robin Williams Effect

by Persiflage



Series: Skoulson RomFest 2k16 Redux [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Disabled Character, Couch Sex, Coulson is Great at Comforting Daisy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Post-Series, Robin Williams Movies, Semi-Public Sex, Skoulson RomFest 2k16 REDUX, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Snacks & Snack Food, Workplace Relationship, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy's not in a happy place, until Phil comes and watches movies with her - and they finally take the step they've been dancing around for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Robin Williams Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> Yet another bonus fic for the Skoulson RomFest 2k16 REDUX. For the Day 7 prompt 'Free Theme'. I have zero idea where the hell this came from - blame it on the Robin Williams effect!

It's all Robin Williams' fault, she realises later.

Daisy's been back at the Playground for about six months and has finally begun to feel settled enough after her ten month absence to begin watching movies in the common room. Admittedly she doesn't do it every night – and she always waits until everyone else has gone to bed before sneaking back there dressed in her sleepwear of sweatpants, tank, and sweater. She brings her blanket, the one Cal – Dr Winslow – and Polly and Robin Hinton gave her for her birthday in early July: the base is always draughty, and now September is here, there's beginning to be a bit of chill to the air at nights.

She settles herself on the couch with a couple of bottles of soda or beer, depending on what sort of day she's had, and whatever snacks she can scrounge from the cabinets in the kitchen (she always leaves a note and enough money to cover her theft), and with the blanket over her, she watches a couple of movies.

On the night in question – the rather fateful night on which everything changes – she's been watching _Dead Poets Society_ , and is huddled under her blanket, still crying although the movie's finished, when she senses that someone's approaching. After a moment she identifies the vibrations as belonging to Coulson, and she sits up quickly, scrubbing at her face, but before she's quite managed to hide the evidence of her tears, Coulson is beside her and worriedly asking her if she's okay. His soft voice and expression are almost too much, and she has to forcibly restrain herself from throwing herself into his arms for a comforting cuddle.

Something must show in her face because he gestures at the couch with a "May I?", and when she nods, he sits down and puts his hand on her arm, then a moment later wraps his arm around her instead, gently pulling her body against his and encouraging her to cuddle up with him.

"What were you watching?" he asks, looking at the TV remote that sits alongside the empty soda bottles and discarded snack wrappers on the coffee table. 

"Dead Poets Society," she tells him.

"Oh Captain, my Captain," he recites, and she has to bite her lip to stop a fresh round of tears from falling.

He seems to sense that she's upset, in his usual mysterious Coulson way, because he says, "You know it's okay to cry at sad movies, right?" She nods, and he pulls her into a proper hug, wrapping his right arm around her and tangling the fingers of his left hand in her hair as he cups the back of her head.

"No one, especially me, is going to think less of you for it," he tells her, still speaking in that soft, quietly comforting, tone.

"I don't want to cry any more," she says a little defiantly.

"Then let's watch a happy movie instead."

She pulls back from him so she can look him in the eyes, trying to judge his sincerity. What she sees there tells her that he means it, that he's perfectly willing to sit here and watch movies with her instead of going to bed. _Why not?_ , she thinks recklessly – if the former Director of SHIELD chooses to skip sleep for the sake of keeping her company, it's his choice.

"What do you want to watch?" she asks.

"How about a happy Robin Williams movie?" He smiles. "Mrs Doubtfire, say." 

She finds herself smiling, both at the suggestion, and because he's smiling at her. "Okay."

"I'm going to grab something to drink. Do you want another soda?"

"I think I might go with beer this time," she says, and he nods, then goes to the kitchen area.

When he returns, he's carrying two bottles of beer by their necks in his left hand, while his right hand holds two packs of doughnuts. She raises her eyebrows at him when she sees them, and he smirks at her. 

"You mean you hadn't found my secret doughnut stash yet?" he asks in a teasing tone.

"No," she says, a little chagrined because she had thought she'd found everyone's secret stashes – it's an old orphanage trick that's always stood her in good stead before.

He sits down, hands her a beer, then opens the doughnuts. "Help yourself," he tells her, and she nods her thanks around a large swig of beer, then swallows and gestures at the TV. 

"Ready?"

"Yup." He settles back on the couch, draping his left arm around her shoulders like this is a totally normal thing for him to do – which nearly breaks Daisy's brain, because he's never done this before – they've never even sat down to watch a movie together before. She doesn't object – of course she doesn't – instead she spreads the blanket over both their laps, then puts the packs of doughnuts on top before she presses play.

Pretty soon they're quietly reciting lines from the movie along with Robin Williams, and Daisy realises she'd forgotten how funny this movie is, which is weird because she's always loved it. They whisper-sing along with 'Looks Like a Lady', and Coulson even copies some of Mrs Doubtfire's gestures, and she can't help thinking she'd like to see him re-enact the entire scene since it's pretty obvious he knows all the lines and everything.

Once it's over, she snuggles back in to him, and presses her mouth to his bare shoulder. "Thanks for watching this with me," she says.

"Any time," he tells her, his fingers curled over her shoulder. He tightens his grip a little. "I mean that," he adds in a serious tone. "You don't have to watch movies alone if you don't want to."

She gives him a startled look, wondering how he knows – she'd thought no one else was aware of her recently developed habit. He gives her a smirky little smile. "I am the former Director of SHIELD," he says in a portentous tone. "I know stuff."

She can't help giggling at his tone, and then he's giggling too – which is quite amazing as Daisy doesn't think she's ever heard him giggle before.

She's not sure how they go from collapsing against each other as they giggle to kissing, but somehow it happens, and she moans quietly when he licks into her mouth. She can feel her whole body tightening with desire in response to his frankly amazing kisses, and when he lies back on the couch and pulls her down over him, she can feel his arousal beneath his sweatpants, and that just makes her want him more.

He slides his left hand up her leg, then into her sweatpants, and she shudders when he pushes her panties aside and drags his thumb down her wet slit.

"Fuck, Phil," she whispers, shocked but almost unbearably aroused. He pushes a finger inside her and she bites his chin as she comes, a quick, shallow orgasm that leaves her desperate for more.

"Phil, _please_ ," she gasps, not caring that she's begging him. He kisses her passionately as he pushes two fingers into her and begins to fingerfuck her properly, and she can only cling to him as he drives his fingers deeper and harder into her throbbing sex. She can feel his breathing speeding up as hers does, and his heart rate increases in time with hers.

She has to bury her face in his shoulder in order to muffle her cries of pleasure as he drives her to a shuddering climax, then gently strokes her through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Fuck, Phil." She knows it's hardly an original response but she can't help being a bit incoherent given the strength of the orgasm he just gave her, but also the fact that this is the former Director of SHIELD who just gave her an amazingly good orgasm. 

"I want to fuck you," she tells him – his cock's so huge and hard beneath his own sweatpants that she doesn't doubt that actual sex with him will also be really good.

She unfastens the tie on his sweats, then tugs them down to expose his cock, which she decides is absolutely gorgeous.

"Here?" he whispers, clearly startled by the idea.

"Yes," she says adamantly. "Don't worry, I'll sense it if someone approaches. I just need your cock in me right now."

He groans quietly, then when she lifts herself up, he tugs her sweatpants down past her knees, and she clings to his shoulders as they line up their bodies, and then he starts to slide his dick into her still-throbbing pussy.

As soon as he's fully sheathed inside her, she leans down and kisses him relentlessly, and he groans into her mouth, then clasps her hips and begins to rock her against his body. She grunts, then takes over the rocking motion. Their pace quickly increases, and then he's holding her hips and lifting her up and down on his cock, and she thinks about the fact that Phil Coulson is fucking her in a semi-public place, and she grows desperate to come so she moves more urgently.

"Daisy, I – oh god – Daisy – Fuck." Coulson's whispers dissolve into incoherent mumbles as she comes hard, then he tightens his grasp on her hips, and bending his knees to give him leverage, he begins to thrust up into her. She can feel his arousal building up, like a crescendo in a piece of music, and she reaches down to vibrate the air over her clit and his thrusting cock, which finally sends Coulson over the edge with a muffled yell.

They lie on the couch, their hearts thumping and their breathing ragged until Daisy feels she can move again. She reluctantly peels herself away from Coulson, then pulls her sweatpants back up, before she helps Coulson to straighten himself out.

After a few minutes of simply embracing each other, they tidy up the debris of their movie session, then Coulson, somewhat shyly she thinks, offers her his hand and they make their way through the darkened hallways until they reach his quarters.

Daisy never imagined that her solitary movie nights would lead to this, but she's not going to complain; in fact, to borrow Cal's favourite phrase, today has been the best day ever.


End file.
